crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase the Choo Choo Train
Chase the Choo Choo Train is the third level in Cossack Village. Items Required *Blue Gummi *Clockwork Gobbo Walkthough Despite the tone that the music sets, there's no real rush to complete this stage under any kind of time constraints, so feel free to take the time to explore. Follow the train tracks until they pass over some ice. Jump to the Gummi Placeholder on the right there and use a Blue Gummi to reach the RED CRYSTAL on top of the column. Go back along the tracks a short distance and follow the line of crystals that veers off to the side. Jump as the Devil Dantini fires on you, and tail swipe him on your way back down. Head into the tunnel and eliminate the next two Devil Dantinis in the same way. Jump up the columns to the highest one, then turn left and jump down to new ground there. Eliminate the next Devil Dantini and enter the passageway he was guarding. Watch for the Stomper, then pass by after it rises again to collect the GREEN CRYSTAL. Jump back to the highest column, then left over the crumbling platform to continue along your original direction. Once you reach the edge of the path, with the Devil Dantini to your right, wait on your side of the chasm until he starts to fire, then jump to the center platform, turn and jump and attack him. Turn around and jump to the crystal crate to smash it open, then back to the middle and continue on your merry way outdoors. Follow the ledge to the right, jumping over the gaps as needed. At some points, Boulders will fall down periodically. There will be a string of pebbles, followed by three or four Boulders, then a pause during which it is perfectly safe to jump across. Take a right at the end of the path and re-enter the caverns. Jump up the columns to collect the crystals. Ahead, wait for the Swinging Logs to move back apart before rushing past them. On the other side, strike the Checkpoint Gong and circle the column, collecting the crystals. Jump across the platform to the other side of the chasm, and stomp open the platform crate. Return to the previous floating platform, then cross the crumbling platforms to the side, where you'll find the VIOLET CRYSTAL and a crystal crate on top of a pair of columns. If you fall to the ice here, you can return to the top of the columns with a triple jump. Return to where you found the Platform Crate and head through the door. Jump up to the first platform above the ice, then wait there for the Devil Dantini's shot to pass over you before jumping up and killing him. Do a triple jump to the highest column to reach the crystal crate. Ahead, stay on the ice floor as the next Devil Dantini fires, then jump up again to kill him. Jump to the top of the stack of crystal crates, and do a triple jump to reach the Heart on the tall column ahead, then quickly jump back down to collect the crystals you revealed before they disappear. Smash the bottom crate as well, then continue moving forward. Jump to the floating solid platform, then turn and jump on top of the crate over the Devil Dantini's shot. Jump and eliminate him, then turn around and smash the crate. Return to the center platform and keep going on. Wait for the Swinging Logs to pull apart again before passing by them. Note that even when they're closed, you can still be damaged by touching them, so keep at least a little distance away until you can run through. Kill the Devil Dantinis as you come to them, especially the second one before you open the crystal crate. Collect the crystals here carefully, as the surface is slippery. Move onward to the Clockwork Gobbo Point in the middle of the path. You take off like a rocket. Go straight through the intersection, and follow the path as it turns to the right three times. Try to keep your turns efficient (i.e., don't waver back and forth across the path much) so that you'll be able to reach the Heart at the end of the run. Head outside again when you're finished. Follow the path to the right again, waiting where necessary for the falling Boulders to pass before jumping over the gaps. Hand a right at the end to go back indoors once more. Strike the Checkpoint Gong (finally!) and jump up the columns to stomp open the crystal crates. Ahead, avoid the circling Ghost-creature and move right along the strip of ice to jump to the BLUE CRYSTAL. Return to the center and jump right to continue your advance through the stage. At the next Ghost, again just avoid him and take the left branch to jump to the crystal crate. There is a third Ghost circling the clearing ahead, after the winding icy path, with a crystal crate in the center. After that, the path turns, then you jump to a solid floating platform, then left to more ice and snow. Ahead, pass the columns, then jump back up them from the lowest one if you need the Heart on the tallest one. Kill the Devil Dantini between the two crystals, then continue to reach the Cage containing the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Stand on top of the Cage and triple jump to reach the bridge overhead, then follow it in either direction to circle around to a cavern with the Gold Key and the final crystal crate. Return to the Cage with the Gold Key to open it and grab the crystal, then use the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Orb that appears nearby.Move ahead and kill the Devil Dantinis carefully, jumping over their shots as you approach them. Occasionally, for some unknown reason, after killing a Devil Dantini you will be propelled vigorously in some direction, and here that could mean falling into the abyss and having to do the stage all over. If you have Hearts to spare, don't worryabout taking a hit or two, as long as you don't die outright. Take care on the slippery surface as you wind along the path. After the third Devil Dantini, you reach the Golden Gobbo Statue and return to the bridge over the Cage you recently unlocked. Head through the cave to the final room. Immediately run to the Switch up and to the right, then tail swipe it to switch the tracks. When the train comes to a halt, walk up it to free the Gobbos. Crystal Locations *Red: Follow the train tracks to the Blue Gummi point on the right, then use that to reach the crystal on the nearby column. *Green: After passing the tunnel with the Devil Dantinis, take the next left and get the crystal behind the Stomper. *Violet: After the column with the crystals circling it, smash the platform crate, then go back and take the side platforms. *Blue: Where you encounter the first Ghost creature, move right along its platform and jump to the crystal. *Yellow: Inside a Cage, before the final room of the stage. Triple jump to the bridge above it and follow it to find the key. Video Gallery Trivia *The engine on the train is a 0-2-0 tank engine or an American planet type steam locomotive, hauling a coach. These types of engines have two wheels (no leading, two driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) and were used most common on American and pioneer railroads during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928 and were given the name "American" in 1872 to show all the work they did on every railroad in the United States. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Cossack Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels Category:Cave Levels